The present invention relates to a ratchet tool that has a shifting member on the handle for the user to shift the pawl of the ratchet mechanism without removing the hand to the head of the tool.
A conventional ratchet tool generally includes a head with a ratchet mechanism is received therein and a handle connected to the head. The ratchet mechanism includes a toothed engaging member and a pawl which is engaged with the teeth of the toothed engaging member. The pawl is controlled by a pawl shifting mechanism which generally is a lever on a surface of the head so that the user shifts the lever to change the position that the pawl is engaged with the engaging member. Generally, it requires the user to use the other hand other than the hand holding the handle to operate the lever. In other words, when the user wants to change the position of the pawl, he/she users both of his/her two hands to operate the process. In some situations, it is not convenient for the user to use both of his/her hand to operate the process.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a ratchet tool which includes a handle and a head. An engaging member is received in the head and a pawl is engaged with the engaging member. A link has a first end thereof engaged with the pawl and a second end of the link is connected to a control member. An intermediate portion of the link is pivotally connected to the handle of the tool so that the pawl is shifted by pivoting the link by operation the control member which is rotatably mounted the handle.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a ratchet tool whose effective operation direction can be changed by rotating a control member on the handle.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.